plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kakai
The Kakai is a group of seven Overminds, each representing a specific sin. These are the only Overminds to have a specific name that they must identify with, although they don't necessarily have to go by those names in general roleplaying. Official Description Each kakai is the personification of their namesake. Although the Overmind embrace sin in all forms, the actions of the kakai are solely controlled by their inherent one sin. You can make these characters male or female. It is your choice. These names were given to them by Satan, having been influenced by a human-created religion. You may give your character their own name, but the name they were originally given and the name that will be your custom title are below. Each Kakai has a different way of completing their mission, every one of them utilizing their sin to the fullest. There can only be one of each. Pothos Sinner of lust and desire, Pothos goes about fulfilling their duties by using their beauty to get what they want while also fulfilling their wish for pleasure. They are usually full of deceit and they are a tease to anyone they come across be they male or female, Overmind or human. Pothos is currently Hadrian "Pothos" Belmonte. Current Reaver: Momoko Chikamatsu Phthonus Sinner of envy and jealousy, Phthonus is driven by the desire to outdo all the other Overminds. They are jealous of any success another Overmind may have and thus work hard to be better than them. They are very spiteful, and they tend to work alone due to the fact that they can't handle another's success. Phthonus is currently Phthonus "Envy". Current Reaver: Gavin Adams Mammon Sinner of greed, Mammon is after all the power they can get. They want everything and they usually utilize everything they already have to get what they want. They can be incredibly devious and they would use other Overmind as minions to serve under them, considering them more of a possession. Mammon is currently Salem "Mammon" Riel. Current Reaver: Amara Desai Hybris Sinner of arrogance, Hybris takes extreme pride in what they do. They believe they are the best and that everything they do is flawless. They are driven with the desire to show their mightiness and express their egotism. They are very haughty and condescending. They sometimes work with others merely to show those working with Hybris their accomplishments. Hybris is currently Tobias "Hybris" Kipling. Current Reaver: Number Charybdis Sinner of gluttony, Charybdis works to satisfy their desire for more. They can never have enough and they always work to obtain more flesh, more Lessers, more destruction. They work alone because most cannot keep up with their constant endeavor to satisfy their desire. The current Charybdis is Charybdis "Dys" Kakai. Current Reaver: Phoenix "Nick" Knight Aergia Sinner of sloth, Aergia is incredibly lazy. The only driving force behind any of their accomplishments is the fact that they are an Overmind and they must obey Him. They often work with others so that they don't have to do any of the work. They usually use Lessers to accomplish a mission. They are very manipulative and they often use words to get others to do what they want. The current Aergia is "Aergia" Sophia Jeong. Current Reaver: Ku Jeong Lutta Sinner of anger, Lutta uses their mighty wrath to get their way. They are often angry and full of rage and they usually resort to violence to get what they want. They do not hesitate to kill anything even if it's another Overmind. They often work alone because most cannot stand their anger. They tend to induce fear in others due to their overpowering nature. Lutta is currently Patience "Lutta" Lovejoy. Current Reaver: None Category:Overminds Category:Characters